A Story Of Yoko
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: This is a story about when Alita was still Yoko, it explains a little plothole in the manga. ^^


Disclaimer's Note: Based off the manga Battle Angel Alita, by Yukito Kishiro. I don't own it!!

Author's Note: I entered this a contest that was for finding a plothole and explaining why it was there, anyway in the manga Ido says that Alita is a genuine human, but when Alita thinks back to when she was Yoko, when her body was destroyed she was a cyborg. In this story, I explain why this is so. Anyway, review, or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com  
  
   
  
Yoko woke up early that morning. She hadn't been able to sleep well during the night anyway. Her ship was hurrying onwards towards a planet that they were meant to destroy. However her partner Bertram had been acting strangely all day yesterday, and had made Yoko nervous. Even after learning the Panzer Kunst, Yoko still found herself scared and unsure about her future sometimes. Bertram claimed it was because she didn't allow herself to take help from anyone.  
Yoko quietly pulled on her battle gear, knowing that they would arrive soon to the planet. Mars had been at war for a long time, and the warriors from it were beginning  
to get desperate, and were even doing suicide missions just to get rid of an enemy. Yoko shuddered thinking of that. She was loyal to Mars however, after all the training she had attained from Mars, it was hard not to. She had been found an orphan at the mere age of two, wandering the galaxy, and Bertram's family had taken her in, to raise with their own five year old son.  
When she arrived into the dining hall, there was hardly anyone there, except for her captain. He greeted her, and she sat down next to him.  
"When will we arrive at the planet?" Yoko asked quietly.  
"Yoko, Yoko, you have so little patience." He said with a bit of a laugh. "We will arrive around midday though,"  
Yoko nodded, pleased with this answer.  
"You and Bertram will be paired together to go examine things first." The captain continued.  
"Why do you always pair Bertram and me together?" Yoko asked, a bit surprised by her own forwardness, but Bertram's awkwardness yesterday was still fresh in her mind.   
"Well I think we all know that." Her captain said with a wink, as he got up to leave.  
Yoko felt stunned.  
_'They think we're in…love?!'_ Yoko thought. _'But emotions show weakness! How dare they think such a thing about me! I would never let such a weakness penetrate my mind. And if that is what Bertram thinks… then his ideas must be righted too.'_  
Yoko ate quickly, and decided to avoid Bertram for the rest of the day, so that this 'love' issue wouldn't interfere with their mission.  
The day passed without much event, and Yoko began to feel restless being cooped up in the ship, but she didn't want to go train for Bertram. She was somehow scared that he would bring up 'the subject'.   
However, the call finally came, and the whole crew quickly reported to the Captain.   
"Yoko and Bertram will be the first two warriors to go out onto this planet. They will report back on the fighting skills of the people, and then I will decide how many extra warriors to send out. Yoko. Bertram."  
The two stepped forward, and Yoko was careful not to meet Bertram's eyes, as they stepped into the liquid pod. Yoko followed after Bertram's pod, being careful to watch the scanners, so that she wouldn't hit before even reaching the planet.   
When the two of them landed, Yoko carefully checked her weapons, and stepped after Bertram.   
"Why are you following me Yoko?" he asked quietly with a little laugh. "You usually like to be the leader."  
"Quiet Bertram." She snapped a little harsher then she meant to.  
"I'm sorry. Why are you so angry?" he asked, continuing to make her feel uncomfortable.  
"Bertram, keep your mind on the mission, and off of me!" Yoko hissed.  
Bertram sighed a little, but stayed silent for awhile as they wandered the desolate planet.  
"I don't understand why Mars would send us here. It seems as though this planet was abandoned years ago." Bertram commented after an hour of searching.  
"I agree. But Mars must have it's reasons." Yoko replied, hoping that this comment would end the conversation.  
"Why are you so cranky today?" Bertram persisted at the early subject.  
Yoko was beginning to lose her temper now.  
"Bertram…"  
"Yoko, please answer the question. I don't know what I did, but I want to fix it." Bertram said, almost pleading with her, and turning to face her.  
"Bertram! Do you know what they think of us on that ship! Do you want to know what they dare to think of us? Two of the greatest fighters that went through numerous trainings to learn the great techniques of Mars?!" Yoko exclaimed.  
Bertram looked at her, waiting patiently for the answer.  
"They think we're in love." Yoko spat the word out as if it were foul and disgusting.   
Bertram shrugged.  
"So Yoko? Maybe I…"  
"Bertram, you dare to even think those words, and I will rip your heart out!" Yoko replied angrily. "I never, ever want to hear those words. They mark you, as well as me, as weak warriors. Emotions get in the way of your fighting abilities."  
Bertram looked as though he wanted to argue, but suddenly his face contorted into a look of fear.   
"Yoko.." he gasped in one breath, and jumped in front of her, just as a huge bullet from a gun came ripping towards them.  
Yoko shut her eyes, as the pain ripped through them both. Blood, fell on to her face, as she felt her body leave her. She saw Bertram gasp in pain, as he too fell next to her. The pain was so immense, it didn't leave, it was a constant throb, and Yoko's mind couldn't focus on anything, but Bertram's face. The moment as he tried to save her. The laughing faces came were over her suddenly, but they left as quickly as they came, as more warriors from Mars came. The laughing faces were destroyed. Then and only then Yoko let the darkness that had been creeping at the sides of vision take her, as she swore, as long as her name was Yoko, and she was a fighter from Mars, she would never let emotion rule her thoughts again.  
When Yoko woke in the hospital wing, her body felt foreign and strange to her. She looked down at herself, and wanted to scream out, and throw a tantrum like a child. But she couldn't even move her fingers. The doctor came quietly over to her.  
"Yoko, Warrior of Mars?" he asked her.  
Yoko nodded, not daring to let a word escape her lips, for fear she would break down crying.  
"You're actually quite lucky." The doctor told her, seeing the expression of horror written across her face. "If you had been brought it any later, you would have been killed by that sniper attack. But now you're a cyborg."  
The word echoed strangely in her mind.   
_'Cyborg…'_  
"Did Bertram survive?" Yoko heard herself ask.  
"He is also a cyborg now too." The doctor answered.  
So weeks later, that was why Yoko found herself on a suicide mission with the other cyborgs of Mars. Cyborgs were the only warrior of Mars that could stand a chance of surviving a suicide mission. And that was why she, Yoko Warrior of Mars, ended up killing her best friend since she was a child, Bertram, because he tried to confess his love to her again. However even as she planted the knife in his body, she felt a force calling out to her, telling her to stop her ways of killing.  
And that was also why, she ended up landing on a tiny planet called Earth, in a place called The Scrapyard. Yoko also died in a way that day, for she would not rise again for many years, and would become Battle Angel Alita when she did. Yoko would no longer be a fighter of Mars, and she would love once again.   
  



End file.
